Dernière année et dernières découvertes ?
by Solange O'Riley
Summary: Lord Voldemort passé de l'autre côté, Harry et ses amis retournent faire leur septième année à Poudlard. Harry y fera une belle découverte.  Magie, amour seront au rendez-vous !  Fic en cours de réécriture
1. Chapter 1

Première fic sur HP, alors s'il vous plait soyez sympa !

C'est une petite idée comme ça, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez par reviews, please !

Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf quatre persos.

Bonne lecture !

Poudlard, école de sorcellerie

Depuis 1 an maintenant que Voldemort était mort, Poudlard était calme. Trop calme même pour certains. En ce jour de rentrée, tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle en attendant les premières années. Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand directeur que l'école ait jamais eu, regardait chaleureusement ses élèves. Et plus particulièrement un certain groupe de Gryffondor. Ces jeunes avaient fait plus que leur part dans cette guerre et rien aurait été possible sans eux. Neville Longdubat, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter pouvaient enfin aspirer à une vie tranquille. Son regard se porta sur un autre élève, qui avait lui aussi prit part activement à cette guerre. Ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage aux yeux orageux, son air sur de lui et le sourire aux lèvres, Drago Malfoy attendait patiemment l'arrivée des plus jeunes en regardant une certaine Gryffondor aux yeux chocolat. Le garçon avait bien changé après la mort de sa mère, tuée par son époux. Il avait vu le drame et avait décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix pour la venger. Son aide avait été précieuse et avait permis de sauver plusieurs vies dont celles du groupe de Gryffondor. Ce geste lui avait d'ailleurs permis de devenir ami avec ceux-ci.

Dumbledore interrompit son observation pour regarder le début de la cérémonie. Il pensa soudain que Poudlard allait bientôt accueillir deux phénomènes : le fils caché de Sirius Black et la fille de son professeur de potions, Severus Rogue.

L'existence de ces deux personnes allait en choqué plus d'un et surtout aiderait à face table rase du passé. La répartition se termina enfin. Les deux nouveaux allaient donc bientôt passés les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle. Sauf que ceux-ci déboulèrent de la porte cachée derrière la table des professeurs en se poursuivant, le jeune homme cherchant à rattraper sa compagne.

-« Alicia ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu as fait ! Tu vas voir !» cria le jeune homme brun à l'air séduisant

-« C'est ça ! J'attends de voir ça Jason ! » répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et à la grâce incomparable

Dumbledore glissa un regard vers le maître des potions et sourit lorsqu'il le vit lever les yeux au ciel et prendre ensuite un air exaspéré.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder à exploser… » se dit le directeur

Et en effet, Severus se leva, prit une profonde inspiration et :

-« ALICIA ROXANNE ROGUE ! JASON SIRIUS BLACK ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS ETES ENCORE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ! »

Cela eut pour effet de faire sursauter toute la salle et d'arrêter les deux jeunes.

-« Allez près du professeur McGonagall et on règlera cela plus tard. »

Les deux interpellés partirent donc vers le professeur de métamorphose qui les regardait d'un air amusé. Les jeunes se firent un clin d'œil et attendirent que la directrice adjointe leur dise de commencer. Severus, qui les connaissait par cœur, se douta qu'ils préparaient quelque chose.

Le choipeau ne mit pas longtemps avant d'envoyer Jason à Serpentard. La table des serpents l'applaudit et le jeune homme partit s'asseoir près de Drago en lui faisant un grand sourire avant de regarder malicieusement sa meilleure amie qui venait de mettre le choipeau sur sa tête.

« Oh, Oh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible ! La fille d'une Potter et de Severus Rogue. C'est très intéressant. Voyons… Tu es loyale, intelligente, rusée et très courageuse. Tu as les qualités de toutes les maisons réunies, cela n'était encore jamais arrivé. Où vais-je te mettre ? »

« Ne vous cassez pas la tête. Je veux aller à Gryffondor. »

« Et pourquoi ? Tu serais certainement mieux à Serdaigle comme ta mère ou à Serpentard comme ton père… »

« Rien à faire, je veux aller à Gryffondor »

« Tu es sure ? Très bien, alors ça sera GRYFFONDOR ! »

La table des rouges et or applaudit un peu, sans doute choqué d'avoir avec eux la fille du maître des cachots. La jeune fille retira le choipeau, fit un grand sourire à son père et alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione Granger. Celle-ci allait la féliciter mais Ron la prit de vitesse.

-« C'est quoi ton lien avec Rogue ? »

-« C'est mon père. »

-« Et le gars qui était avec toi, c'est qui ? » demanda Harry

-« C'est mon meilleur ami. Mon père est son parrain. Et il est le fils de Sirius Black. »

-« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Sirius n'avait pas de fils ! Il me l'aurait dit ! » s'écria Harry

-« On ne te dis pas tout ! Sinon tu saurais que tu as une cousine ! »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai jamais eu de cousine. »

-« Oh que si ! Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi mon père t'en voulait autant ? »

-« C'est parce-que mon père et ses amis lui faisait de sales blagues lors de leur scolarité. »

-« Pas du tout ! En réalité, les vrais Marauders, soient Sirius, Rémus et ton père, étaient amis avec mon père. Ils étaient obligés de faire semblant de se détester à cause de cette stupide guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard. Et puis mon père est tombé amoureux de… »

-« De ma mère, oui merci, on est au courant. » coupa Harry

-« T'es au courant de que dalle ! Alors laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Je disais donc que mon père est tombé amoureux d'une Serdaigle de 16 ans. Roxanne Potter. »

-« Mon père n'avait pas de sœur. »

-« Si, la preuve. » Alicia sortit de sa poche une photo qui ne la quittait jamais. On pouvait y voir la famille Potter avec deux bébés, chacun dans les bras de leurs mères respectives.

Harry regarda attentivement la photo et remarqua une jeune femme ressemblant à son père qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Un homme avait le bras autour de sa taille. Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant Severus Rogue. Il remarqua aussi que le bébé avait un collier en forme de cœur autour de son coup. En relevant la tête il vit le collier au coup d'Alicia.

-« Alors tu… Tu es vraiment ma cousine ! Et Rogue est mon oncle ! »

-« Et oui Harry ! » répondit Alicia avec un doux sourire

Le Survivant se leva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras en répétant de plus en plus fort qu'il avait une cousine et un oncle.

En voyant ce spectacle, Jason se dit que sa meilleure amie avait réussi la première partie de leur plan qui était de réconcilier les Potter et les Rogue. Et par là même de réconcilier les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Quant à Severus, il se dit en observant la scène qu'il était peut-être temps d'oublier le passé.

Le moment d'hystérie passé, Harry se rassit et demanda à sa cousine la suite de l'histoire. Celle-ci lui dit que son père avait reporté sur lui sa colère lorsque Roxanne, sa femme, était morte en protégeant son frère. Severus en avait énormément voulu à James car celui-ci avait été tétanisé par l'attaque, alors que ce n'était pas la première à laquelle il participait. Mais en même temps il s'en voulait de faire cela à son neveu et l'aidait lorsqu'il le pouvait. Harry, comprenant mieux son oncle, lui pardonna et demanda à Alicia, s'il était possible d'aller lui parler.

-« Je crois qu'il va te dire oui, cousin ! »

-« Merci bien,… » commença Harry avant d'être interrompu

-« Par Merlin ! Tu ne vas pas croire cette fille de Mangemort Harry ! » s'écria Ron

-« Mon père n'est pas un Mangemort ! Retires ça tout de suite avant que je ne te le fasse regretter ! » cria Alicia

-« Elle a raison Ron, Rogue n'a jamais aidé Voldemort ! Il a pris la marque pour sauver sa famille ! » s'exclama Hermione

-« Vous êtes pas croyable ! Elle arrive d'on ne sais où, te raconte une histoire incroyable et toi tu gobes tout ! C'est pour te tuer ! Ils veulent se venger parce-que leur cher maître est mort ! »

-« Arrêtes Ron ! C'est ma cousine et je la crois ! »

Tout à leur dispute, personne ne remarqua que Jason et son parrain s'étaient approchés.

-« Tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Sort de là sale Mangemort ! » s'écria Ron avant de se prendre deux poings dans la figure, un par Jason et un par un Harry passablement énervé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-« Mais ! Harry ! T'es malade ou quoi ? » s'exclama Ron

-« Recommence à insulter ma cousine et se sera bien pire ! » répondit le concerné en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

Ron allait répliquer mais il vit la mine furieuse de Rogue derrière Harry et décida de se taire.

-« Mr Weasley, 100 points de moins pour Gryffondor, pour insulte envers voter camarade. » siffla t'il avant de continuer en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. « Et je donne 50 points chacun à Messieurs Potter et Black, pour avoir défendu l'honneur de, respectivement, votre cousine et meilleure amie. »

Toute la salle était stupéfaite. Rogue qui accordait des points à Gryffondor ! Et en plus les premiers points qu'il donnait à cette maison, il les accordait grâce à Harry Potter ! C'était une grande première !

-« Messieurs, reprenez vos places. Weasley, vous serez en retenue avec Mr Rusard durant un mois, chaque soir.

Ah et, Mr Potter je vous attends dans mon bureau avec Mr Black et Melle Rogue, après le repas. » dit' il en repartant vers la table des professeurs.

Alicia regarda son père s'éloigner avec un grand sourire puis se retourna vers ses deux « protecteurs » .

-« Vous n'étiez pas obligés de faire ça. J'aurais pu m'en occuper moi-même ! » leur dit-elle en les regardant, faussement en colère

-« Mais… Alicia, il n'avait qu'à pas insulter notre famille ! »s'écria Harry, tandis que Jason regardait sa meilleure amie en souriant

-« Harry a raison. Et en plus, si tu t'en étais chargée, il serait beaucoup plus amoché ! » rajouta t-il avant d'éclater de rire

Alicia laissa tomber son air coléreux pour rigoler avec Jason, sachant combien il avait raison.

-« Tu as bien raison ! Moi non plus je n'accepte pas les insultes envers ma famille. » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à Harry et Hermione, mais qui prédisait du divertissement pour Jason, qui connaissait très bien ce sourire.

Chacun retourna s'asseoir à sa table respective et continua à manger. Puis, peu avant la fin du repas, il y eut un petit bruit et Ron se retrouva plein de couleurs, qui changeait au fur et à mesure. Il essaya de parler mais à la place il ne put que hennir comme un âne. Toutes les personnes présentes rigolaient et même Severus avait un petit sourire. Cela dura un petit moment, puis finalement le sort s'arrêta.

Dumbledore se leva alors pour faire un petit discours.

-« Bien, après ce petit divertissement, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit ! »

Ce fut le signal, les préfets prirent les premières années et les conduisirent au dortoir de leur maison. Harry, Alicia et Jason souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Drago et Hermione puis partirent en direction des cachots pour voir le professeur Rogue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

A 20 heures précises, les trois jeunes toquèrent à la porte du bureau de Severus. Celui-ci les fit entrer et asseoir autour de son bureau.

-« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que tu aies quelques explications Harry. Je suis bien ton oncle, ce ne sont en rien des mensonges. Quant au fait que l'on ne t'ait rien dit, c'était pour te protéger et protéger ces deux là aussi. » Dit-il en montrant sa fille et son filleul.

-« Mais pourquoi ? Voldemort n'était pas au courant ! Au pire, ils auraient pu vivre à Poudlard ! » S'exclama Harry

-« Il ne valait mieux pas le tenter. Et puis ils sont tout aussi importants que toi. »

-« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Papa ? »

-« Et bien, ta mère savait qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose ainsi qu'à vos parents à tous les deux. » Répondit Severus en regardant les deux jeunes hommes.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? » Demanda Jason

-« Et bien, elle a fait une sorte de rêve, dont elle était certaine qu'il était prémonitoire. Moi je n'en sais pas plus, mais Alicia dois être au courant. Ta mère était la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle. Je suis pratiquement sur que ça à avoir avec elle. Rowena avait des dons de voyance, dont tu as certainement hérités.

-« Je… Je suis la descendante de l'une des plus grandes sorcières qui aient jamais existés ! C'est… C'est dingue ! »

-« Je sais. Et je peux aussi te dire que Jason est le descendant de Serpentard, et Harry, celui de Gryffondor. Reste à savoir s'il l'héritier ou l'héritière de Poufsouffle existe également, et surtout il faut savoir si ça a un rapport avec ce que Roxanne m'a confié. »

-« C'est incroyable ! Mais qu'est-ce que Maman t'a dit ? »

-« C'est une sorte de prophétie :

Ils seront quatre, descendants des plus grands

En eux coulera leurs sangs.

Ils auront leurs pouvoirs,

Après la mort du Mage Noir.

L'un aura l'Eau,

L'autre l'Air,

Le troisième le Feu,

Et le dernier la Terre.

Grâce aux héritiers,

Les sacrifiés auront la possibilité,

D'avoir une vie de bonheur,

Après avoir connu le malheur. »

Il y eut un moment de silence après cette révélation, chacun essayant de comprendre le sens de cette prédiction.

-« Donc, on serait ces héritiers ? Et les sacrifiés seraient les parents d'Harry, ta femme et mes parents, c'est ça ? » Dit Jason

-« C'est ce qu'il me semble le plus probable en effet. »

-« Mais qui serait l'héritier de Poufsouffle ? Il faut forcement que cette personne est un lien parental avec nous. » Ajouta Alicia, qui commença à réfléchir très sérieusement à la question.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? »

-« Il faut prendre des renseignements sur ta mère, Jason. »

-« Hein ! Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Et bien, c'est celle sur qui on en sait le moins, donc, je me suis dis que… »

-« Que l'héritier de Poufsouffle aurait un lien avec elle ! Bien sur ! C'est tellement Serdaigle ! » S'exclama Harry, en souriant à sa cousine.

Severus souriait également à la remarque de son neveu. Puis regardant sa montre, il décida que les jeunes gens devaient repartir dans leurs dortoirs, le couvre-feu approchant.

-« Bon, je suis désolé, mais le couvre-feu est dans 20 minutes, et vous aurez besoin de ce temps pour pouvoir repartir vers vos dortoirs. On commencera les recherches ensemble, demain matin. Je demanderai à Rémus de venir, puisqu'Hélèna était sa meilleure amie. » Dit Severus

-« Cool, je vais revoir mon parrain ! Ca faisait longtemps. » Dit Alicia avant d'embrasser son père et de partir vers la porte.

Jason salua son parrain et suivit rapidement Alicia. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry et son oncle. Severus se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de s'excuser auprès du jeune Potter.

-« Harry… Je… Excuses-moi pour ce que je t'ai fais subir depuis ton arrivée, mais… »

-« Mais tu en voulais à mon père pour la mort de Tata. Je sais. Alicia m'a tout raconté. J'aurai agit comme toi. »

-« Merci Harry ! » Répondit Severus, avant de prendre son neveu dans ses bras et de le relâcher tout aussi vite.

-« Euh, bonne nuit Harry. »

-« Bonne nuit…Tonton. » Répondit celui-ci en souriant avant de rejoindre les deux autres.

Les trois jeunes partirent vers le dortoir des Serpentards et décidèrent de se retrouver le lendemain pour commencer les recherches, avant de rejoindre Severus. Les deux Gryffondors laissèrent Jason puis se dirigèrent vers leur tour. Tour où Harry savait qu'il allait devoir affronter la curiosité de ses meilleurs amis et de sa petite amie. A peine fut-il entré dans la salle commune rouge et or, qu'il se fit encercler par Hermione et Ginny.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il t'a expliqué quoi ? Et où est ta cousine ? » Demanda Hermione, sans reprendre son souffle.

-« Oh, là ! Une seule question à la fois les filles, s'il vous plait ! Avec Alicia, on va tout vous expliquer, mais plus tard, ok ? »

-« D'accord ! Bon, Alicia, t'es où ? » Demanda Ginny, tout en regardant autour d'elle.

-« Juste là ! » Répondit celle-ci en souriant à la jeune Weasley.

Alicia avait réussi à prendre le canapé qui se trouvait juste devant la cheminée. Elle fit signe aux trois autres de venir la rejoindre.

-« Bienvenue parmi les Gryffondors ! Je suis Ginny Weasley, meilleure amie d'Hermione et petite amie d'Harry. »

-« Merci. Par contre, juste une chose, si jamais mon cousin souffre à cause de toi, tu le regretteras, ok ? »

-« T'inquiètes, ça n'arrivera pas ! » Répondit Ginny en souriant et en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune Rogue.

-« Pff ! Tu sais, je peux m'en sortir tout seul, cousine ! »

-« Mais j'en doute pas cousin ! » Répliqua celle-ci en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny et un beau sourire à Harry.

-« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! » dit Hermione en rejoignant les deux filles sur le canapé.

-« Je suis dans la mouisse. » Fit Harry en s'asseyant à même le sol tout en faisant une tête d'enterrement.

En voyant sa tête, les trois filles rigolèrent, et furent vite rejointes par Harry.


End file.
